Instantanea
by Roquel
Summary: Hay quienes dicen que la felicidad dura un instante, pero lo cierto es que nuestra vida es un conjunto de instantes. ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL SANTA SECRETO DE KKM 2016. Felicidades Redglassesgirl. [YUURAM]


**Feliz Santa Secreto Megu (Redglassesgirl-maruma)**

 **Sobre el Regalo:** Megu tenía una lista de siete puntos y podíamos elegir. Así que me concentre en el punto número uno: Cualquier cosa sobre su OTP, puede ser Yuuram o Wolfyuu. No quería fotos con vestidos (aunque hay camisolas para dormir), pero si trajes reales (lo cual sí hay). Quería muchas escenas de su vida diaria como pareja. Mucho romance. Y no le gustaba la bata de noche de Wolfram, quería algo un poco más _fashion_ , y no sé si lo conseguí.

En resumidas cuentas una historia adorable sobre estos dos; pues aquí vamos.

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños! (aunque sea un poquitín atrasado)**

….

 **INSTANTANEA  
** Por Roquel **  
**

 **Rating:** Para todo público.

 **Número de palabras:** 7697

 **Beta:** Yo misma, jo.

 **Periodo de tiempo:** No hay una secuencia lineal, y tampoco tiene una ubicación específica en la línea temporal de la serie, las novelas o el manga. Y no profundizaré sobre la forma que transcurre el tiempo en el otro mundo…

 **Lugar:** Shin Makoku.

 **Notas:** Escribir sobre esta pareja es como querer abarcar el mar con un vaso, tan vasto y complejo es el mundo y los personajes que hay en él. Pero bueno, vamos a ver.

 **Summary:** _Hay quienes dicen que la felicidad dura un instante, pero lo cierto es que nuestra vida es un conjunto de instantes._

[…]

 _Sonríe, te veo_.

La cámara es un regalo de sus padres, o específicamente de su madre, que desea –dicho en sus propias palabras– conocer el mundo que gobierna su hijo. Le ha hecho prometer que tomará muchísimas fotos, y es por ello que Yuuri se ve obligado a cargar con la cámara en su estuche hermético, envuelto en cinco bolsas de plástico y selladas con cinta transparente.

Yuuri no está muy seguro de que el artilugio funcione ahí pero le ha prometido a su madre intentarlo y no piensa mentirle cuando vuelva; así que se pasa su visita de cumpleaños tomando foto tras foto, hasta llenar la tarjeta de memoria. Al principio es difícil convencer a la gente de quedarse quieta y dejarse fotografiar, especialmente cuando la mayoría parece pensar que el aparato es otra de las invenciones de Anissina, pero al final Yuuri consigue un repertorio de rostros varios y muchos paisajes. Para cuando vuelve, llevando únicamente la tarjeta de memoria, su madre lo abraza y después lo arrastra a las tiendas para comprar una impresora a color y papel para fotos.

Yuuri se pasa ese fin de semana sentado con ella, convenciéndola de que imprimir las doscientas y pico fotografías es demasiado. Al final consiguen armar un álbum sencillo con un montón de fotos de personas y lugares. Yuuri tiene el ánimo para escribir la descripción de las fotos en cada sección del álbum. El asunto se vuelve una tradición y Miko comienza a coleccionar un sinfín de álbumes de Shin Makoku.

Yuuri también tiene uno, aunque su madre no lo sepa. Lo guarda en su dormitorio, entre sus libros de la escuela. Tiene la cubierta de un color verde esmeralda, es del tamaño de una libreta y guarda las fotos de las personas que le son más preciadas. En todas las fotos aparecen los mismos rostros: La niña de trenzas castañas, el hombre joven de pelo gris violáceo, el hombre con el perpetuo ceño fruncido, el hombre con la sonrisa de encanto y el joven rubio de asombrosos ojos verdes.

Conforme pasa el tiempo el álbum se llena y otro más viene a formar parte de la colección. Es sutil la forma como el tiempo transcurre entre fotos; en un momento la niña de trenzas castañas sonríe a la cámara, y en otro volumen hay una jovencita con sus mismos ojos sonriendo con la gracia de una bailarina. Las fotos cuentan historias, basta mirarlas para evocar recuerdos. Hay muchas fotos grupales, muchas fotos de la jovencita de tez olivácea, y _muchísimas más_ del apuesto joven de asombrosos ojos esmeraldas.

A veces, cuando no tiene sueño o se siente aburrido, ( _o siente nostalgia)_ Yuuri se sienta en su cama a mirarlas.

Y sonríe. Siempre sonríe.

[…]

"Por una mirada, un mundo;  
por una sonrisa, un cielo;  
por un beso... yo no sé  
qué te diera por un beso."

 **Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**

[…]

 _Hay tres fotos similares al principio del primer álbum. Son similares porque tienen como fondo el jardín principal del palacio. Si la estudias con atención puedes ver la fuente y los arbustos floreados. En la primera el grupo de bellezas muestra una expresión que va desde la sorpresa y la incomodidad hasta la desconfianza. En la segunda el joven y la niña sonríen, pero sus sonrisas son tímidas. La tercera es pura felicidad._

Yuuri se pasa media mañana explicándole a Gwendal que la fotografía no es una peligrosa invención -como las de Annissina- y al final consigue que el serio hombretón acepte participar en la sesión fotográfica; pero Günter se entera que las fotos son para la madre del Maoh, y obliga a que todos se cambien para ofrecer un aspecto impecable.

Yuuri se pasa otra hora en el jardín, solo, mientras el resto se arregla. Casi está listo para ir a buscar a todos pero entonces llega Wolfram con Greta de la mano vistiendo una cosita adorable en color rosa, con guantecitos blancos y unos zapatitos del mismo color. Yuuri queda encantado.

El rey los hace desfilar de uno en uno. Primero fotos individuales, luego fotos en grupo. En cada una Gwendal no deja de rechinar los dientes, Conrart sonríe como si conociera un secreto, Günter no cabe en sí de felicidad y Wolfram no deja de aparecer con los brazos cruzados. Al final Yuuri se tiene que contentar con una foto donde todos se ven medianamente serios, es la única donde Günter consigue quedarse quieto por más de tres minutos. Es la única donde no sale borroso.

Yuuri está listo para fotografiar a Greta, pero la niña no se siente muy cómoda de pie, en el jardín, con un montón de gente mirando. La única foto que Yuuri consigue es de ella sujetando su vestidito rosa con sus inmaculados guantes blancos a punto de llorar.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si tienes compañía? —le pregunta Yuuri con calma.

—S…sí—murmura la niña e inmediatamente añade—. ¿Puede Wolf pararse conmigo?

Yuuri se mosquea un poquito porque estaba listo para ser su acompañante, pero al final se recuerda que él es el fotógrafo y lo deja estar. Tanto Wolfram como Greta se paran uno junto al otro con el rostro serio. Wolfram tiene los brazos cruzados y Greta mira al suelo.

—Wolfram, ¿quieres por favor dejar de cruzar los brazos?

—¿Por qué? Todos los retratos de mis ancestros son así.

—Erg… bueno, sí, pero aquí no. Este no es un retrato. Es una foto. Tu pose debe ser más natural. Greta, cariño, mírame, no mires el suelo.

Greta obedece, y Wolfram también. Yuuri obtiene una foto de dos personas tiesas y sin expresión.

—Muy bien, eso estuvo muy bien, intentemos ahora otra, ¿de acuerdo? Pero vamos a cambiar un poquito. Wolfram relájate, por favor. Greta intenta sonreír, por mí, hazlo por mí.

La siguiente foto está mejor, pero Wolfram sigue teniendo problemas con los brazos. Y la sonrisa de Greta se debate entre el llanto y la vergüenza. Yuuri no se rinde, no puede ser más difícil que conseguir que Gwendal no parezca homicida.

—Esta estuvo mucho mejor. Intentemos una más.

—¿Cuántas más? —pregunta Greta con cierto nerviosismo.

—Solo unas pocas, ¿sí? Quiero que tu precioso vestido salga bien, —intentando distraerla le pregunta—: ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

—Wolf me lo regaló.

Es turno de Wolfram para sonreír, su sonrisa es amplia y orgullosa.

—Mi hija viste con lo mejor.

Yuuri aprovecha para sacar la fotografía, habría sido perfecta pero Greta se ha vuelto para sonreírle al rubio y no se muestra su cara. _Casi_ , se murmura Yuuri y continúa. Sin soltar la cámara y sin dejar de enfocarlos dice:

—Wolf tiene un excelente gusto para la ropa.

Greta le da inmediatamente la razón, y la sonrisa del rubio se atenúa varios decibeles. Yuuri aprovecha para tomar la foto y ahora sí, ahora ambos miran a la cámara con una tímida sonrisa. Les enseña la foto y Greta se emociona de ver su imagen en la pantallita de la cámara.

—¿Podemos tomarnos otra? —pregunta Greta, ya sin vergüenza.

—Por supuesto.

—Yuuri, ¿tú no saldrás en el cuadro? —pregunta la niña, pero antes de que el muchacho le explique que alguien más debe tomar la foto, Conrart interviene para ofrecerse a sujetar la cámara.

Varios minutos de explicación después Conrart está listo para empezar. Yuuri sabe la clase de foto que quiere, así que carga a la pequeña Greta con un brazo y con el otro entrelaza el brazo izquierdo de Wolfram. De esa forma la pose tipo soldado de Wolfram se relaja y Conrart solo tiene que enfocar de sus rodillas para arriba. Siendo que Greta está a su altura, Yuuri solo tiene que susurrarle a su oído para relajarla. Wolfram oye los disparates que le dice y se relaja.

La foto que toma Conrart es de una sencillez encantadora. Los tres sonríen, la niña sin miedo, el joven rubio con un gesto absolutamente adorable, y el muchacho entre ellos con un gesto de indolente felicidad.

Es una foto tan bonita que Yuuri le promete a Greta que le hará una copia para que la tenga en su cuarto.

El problema viene después porque ahora que Günter ha visto la foto de Su Majestad, insiste en que el muchacho se tome una foto con cada uno de ellos llevando su capa de forro roja y su corona.

[…]

"No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos"

 **O. K. Bernhardt**

"Ser profundamente querido por alguien te da fortaleza, y querer profundamente a alguien te da valor."

 **Lao-tsé**

[…]

 _La foto muestra a una preciosa jovencita de tez olivácea escoltada por un joven bellísimo. Ella sujeta un buqué de flores en tonalidades purpuras y rojas, viste un fresco vestido color perla y lleva su pelo largo sujeto por apenas un par de pasadores negros. El joven exhibe una sutil sonrisa, su brazo izquierdo rodea a la muchacha y a diferencia de ella, que lleva los hombros desnudos, él tiene puesta una chaquetilla de color verde. El color hace resaltar sus ojos. Unos ojos esmeralda espectaculares._

A Yuuri le toma un poco más tiempo alistarse para la fiesta. Sigue teniendo nauseas cada vez que piensa que su niña¸ _su pequeña_ , ya tiene quince años. Siente como si ayer la hubiera visto con su vestidito color ciruela en su fiesta de once. Cada vez que lo recuerda se le asoman las lágrimas y se toma un momento para respirar. Por eso se le hace tarde.

Günter toca su puerta cada cinco minutos para avisarle que es la hora. Yuuri le ignora, demasiado ocupado en evocar los cumpleaños de su hija, hasta que escucha a Conrart del otro lado avisándole que los invitados lo están esperando.

Se da una última mirada al espejo. Su traje negro es de corte sencillo, como los que usualmente se ven en las bodas. La chaqueta es un poquitín más corta de lo usual lo que le da a su silueta una imagen más esbelta y alta; y las mancuernas doradas en las mangas de su camisa son el único adorno que lleva. Su camisa blanca esta abotonada correctamente y hasta lleva un pañuelo azul en el bolsillo del saco. El único problema es la corbata de lazo azul que lleva al cuello. No consigue hacerse el moño correctamente pero al final logra lo que él supone es algo aceptable.

Está a punto de salir cuando se acuerda de llevar la cámara. En realidad siempre la lleva a todos lados.

El salón está espectacular, lleno con adornos y luces. Todas las mesas tienen un centro hecho de flores, y la comida que se exhibe parece de aparador. Preciosos y delicados meseros y meseras se pasean entre la gente ofreciendo bocadillos y bebidas. Saluda a Murata de lejos, que se halla entretenido en una conversación con uno de los invitados. Yuuri está pensado seriamente en ir a saludar cuando los ve.

Greta está preciosa con su vestido de noche, justo en ese momento luce como la hija del Maoh. Su piel olivácea, su porte elegante, su pelo rizado, todo es un conjunto de delicados rasgos femeninos que Yuuri encuentra fascinante. Le sorprende que su pequeña hijita haya crecido para convertirse en una mujercita tan preciosa, pero si lo piensa detenidamente no podía ser de otra forma. Wolfram siempre se asegura de que su hija vista adecuadamente, siempre se asegura de conseguirle los mejores vestidos, lazos, chaquetas, zapatos y complementos; es él quien pasa más tiempo con ella cuando él no está.

Basta verlos ahora: Charlando animadamente mientras lo esperan.

Yuuri detiene los ojos en Wolfram y siente que la sonrisa aflora en él sin darse cuenta. Es mirarlo y sorprenderse.

El rubio viste con exquisita elegancia. Lleva una chaquetilla ajustada de color oscuro, a esa distancia no consigue distinguir si es verde, azul o una combinación de ambos. Tampoco distingue la tela pero cuando se acerque sabrá que es de terciopelo de seda, suavecita y tibia al tacto. La chaquetilla no es recta sino que termina en una especie de faldilla que se alza gracias al cinturón negro, con hebillas plateadas, que rodea la esbelta cintura; de las mangas y el borde inferior sobresalen los holanes de la camisa que usa debajo. Tiene cintas de color negro en el cuello y las mangas, los bordes de la chaquetilla son en color dorado, que combinan con su pelo, y cuando Yuuri se acerca descubre que el color de la prenda hace resaltar las esmeraldas que son los ojos del rubio.

Wolfram lo mira y Yuuri se detiene.

Es injusto que el rubio se vuelva más bello de lo que ya es. Si fuera cualquier otro día Yuuri se auto compadecería de sí; su propio complejo de inferioridad usualmente salta cuando tiende a compararse con el muchacho, pero últimamente no lo hace. Solo disfruta de contemplarlo. Esa noche en particular le resulta imposible no quedarse quieto ante tanta belleza. Ni siquiera intenta competir contra él. No podría.

Pero no hace falta, porque Wolfram lo mira y Yuuri se siente como si fuera una cosa bonita.

Tal vez lo sea, si puede hacer que algo tan precioso lo mire así.

—¡Yuuri! —saluda Greta y Yuuri despierta.

El rey felicita a su hija y durante un momento la conversación se vuelve general. Conrart, Wolfam, Günter… todos repiten lo bonita que Greta es, le preguntan por sus estudios, y se interesan en general por sus actividades diarias. Yuuri participa en la conversación, orgulloso y atento a lo que su hija dice, pero también está inusualmente consciente de la postura de Wolfram, de sus movimientos, de sus sonrisas, y de su voz.

Lo mira cada vez que habla. Lleva lo que parece un jubón debajo de su chaqueta, aunque Yuuri no podría estar cien por ciento seguro ya que su conocimiento en ropa es casi nulo, pero le resulta fascinante que la camisa interior tenga holanes y que no resulten ridículos. Sospecha que en realidad no existe prenda que pueda resultar ridícula en el rubio.

Cuando Murata se acerca su primera pregunta es:

—Shibuya, ¿planeas cargar esa cosa solo como adorno?

Eso le recuerda a Yuuri la cámara e inmediatamente decide la foto que quiere.

Empuja suavemente al rubio por la espada (la tela de la chaqueta es tan suave que Yuuri siente ganas de pasar sus dedos por encima con fascinación, también se percata, brevemente, de la tibieza proveniente del cuerpo que hay debajo y de la firmeza de sus músculos) y lo pone junto a Greta.

—Muy bien, quiero que sonrían. Una sonrisa.

La foto que Yuuri toma es una de sus preferidas. Elegante y hermosa a partes iguales. Ellos brillan en la luz del salón, dos seres tan distintos pero ambos con una belleza fresca y chispeante; el recuerdo que tenga de esa noche siempre será brillante y hermoso.

Greta quiere una foto con él y mientras Conrart prepara la cámara Yuuri se arregla la corbata de lazo que ha comenzado a deshacerse, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando no hay espejo, así que Wolfram se enfada con él y viene en su auxilio; mientras el rubio trabaja Yuuri se entretiene viendo las pestañas doradas y se da cuenta que siente debilidad por la arruguita que se forma entre las cejas extraordinariamente rubias.

—Esto una vergüenza —le dice Wolfram cuando ha terminado de arreglar el moño, pero entretiene sus dedos en las solapas del saco y en el pañuelo azul que lleva en su bolsillo—. Como Maou siempre debes mostrar un aspecto extraordinario.

—Es difícil hacerlo… y además, mi traje es de lo más sencillo.

Lo dice sin pena ni queja, de hecho le gusta, le resulta cómodo; sin adornos ni demasiados colores. Sobrio y simple, justo como él.

En cuanto lo escucha Wolfram detiene sus dedos y alza los ojos. Están casi de la misma estatura, el rubio no alza la cara para mirarlo, solo eleva sus extraordinarios ojos esmeraldas desde la corbata de lazo hasta él. Es un movimiento sutil, casi etéreo. El corazón de Yuuri se encoge dentro de su pecho.

—Sencillo o no, creo que tú lo haces ver espectacular.

En alguna otra circunstancia se avergonzaría, pero el cumplido es espontáneo y directo; la cara de Wolfram deja en claro que su opinión es sincera. Provoca que la sonrisa de Yuuri florezca sin esfuerzo. Se siente feliz.

—Ven. —Toma las manos que aun sujetan sus solapas y jala al rubio hacia Conrart—. Tomémonos una foto.

Por desgracia la batería de la cámara se agota y la de repuesto sigue en la Tierra, así que no habrá más fotos por ahora, pero Yuuri toma el asunto con filosofía. Tiene la foto que quiere y esa noche consigue bailar sin sentirse torpe. De hecho, consigue desenvolverse en la fiesta con elegancia y gracia; aunque no podría ser de esa forma, no cuando tiene dos extraordinarios ojos verdes mirándolo como si fuera valioso.

[…]

"El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen."

 **William Shakespeare**

[…]

 _Hay dos páginas llenas con las fotos de un muchacho rubio con distintas prendas de vestir. Todas son bonitas, preciosas, no tanto como el modelo. Yuuri siempre se sorprenderá de lo condenadamente bonito que es Wolf._

Sucede una mañana, mientras el rey se ejercita como tiene por costumbre. El comentario es inofensivo, Yuuri no tiene intención de que nadie más que Conrart lo oiga, pero en el castillo siempre hay alguien prestando atención.

La conversación va más o menos así:

—Es que no entiendo. Tiene tan buen gusto, siempre viste con lo mejor... ¿por qué tiene que ponerse eso para dormir?

Conrart le sonríe, su comentario es como él, directo y franco:

—Si tanto le molesta, podría decírselo.

—No es como si me quitara el sueño. Wolfram cambia su pijama cada cierto tiempo pero siempre es el mismo modelo y el color solo cambia en tonalidad. Es injusto, ¿entiendes?... Hay colores que le quedan mejor.

—Tal vez mi hermano crea que esa ropa es del agrado del rey.

—He intentado darle indirectas.

Conrart se ríe. —Temo decirle, Su Majestad, que Wolfram no suele entender las indirectas.

—Um… ¿no hay nada que hacer entonces?

—Estoy seguro de que mi hermano se sentiría sumamente halagado si Su Majestad decidiera regalarle ropa para dormir.

Yuuri se lo piensa, la respuesta que suelta es sumamente franca.

—Pues lo haría, pero el que tiene buen gusto aquí es Wolfram, así que comprenderás porque esa no es una opción.

Y ya está. Todo lo que Yuuri dice es que le gustaría ver a Wolfram con otra ropa de dormir. Es un comentario que no tiene intención de darse a conocer. Y como sucede con las cosas que el rey preferiría mantener en secreto, la conversación se dispersa por el castillo como una chispa en un barril de pólvora.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el último soldado se entera del último cotilleo.

 _Al rey no le gusta la ropa de cama de su prometido._

Wolfram se da cuenta de que algo raro pasa cuando la doncella que limpia sus habitaciones estropea, por tercera vez consecutiva, la ropa que usa para dormir. La primera vez la muchacha se disculpa efusivamente y Wolfram lo deja estar, es ropa después de todo y puede mandarla arreglar, pero cuando sucede una segunda y tercera vez, el rubio se enfada un poquito. La cosa se pone peor cuando la encargada de arreglar su ropa se enferma y el resto de las doncellas están demasiado ocupadas para terminar el trabajo.

Habla con su madre sobre el asunto, y es ella la que le explica que su prometido se ha quejado de su ropa y que ha sido ella quien ha mandado a boicotear las pijamas.

La primer reacción de Wolfram es la sorpresa ( _¡¿Al debilucho no le gusta mi ropa?!)_ , después viene el enfado ( _¡¿Se lo dice al castillo entero pero no a mí?!)_ , le sigue la duda ( _Creí que le gustaba)_ , para terminar en la indignación ( _¡Se va a enterar! ¿No le gusta mi ropa? Pues ya veremos qué opina de esto)._

El castillo está pendiente del desenlace.

El joven rey, demasiado atareado con los problemas de la corte, no presta mucha atención al remolino de actividad que sigue a Wolfram; después de todo, es tiempo de impuestos y Günter exige una atención absoluta en el asunto.

Al finalizar el día, Yuuri, cansado tanto física como mentalmente, se alista para acostarse, repite el ritual diario, cena, baño, lavado de dientes, ropa; su pijama es el conjunto de dos piezas que Günter preparó el primero día que llegó, el color cambia regularmente: negro, plateado, verde, (ahora) roja, pues la tela de seda es cómoda y fresca para dormir. Muy en el fondo sabe que es una hipocresía quejarse de la ropa de Wolfram cuando el mismo no tiene mucha variedad, pero así es él.

Se sorprende un poco de no ver al rubio en la cama, esperando. Usualmente siempre es el primero en acostarse, pero ahora Yuuri solo encuentra una cama vacía. Incapaz de dormir el moreno decide esperarlo mientras hojea un libro. Wolfram aparece después con paso marcial y ni siquiera se detiene a mirarlo mientras enfila hacia el biombo naranja, donde usualmente se cambia su ropa.

Yuuri está a punto de decir algo ( _qué_ ) cuando Wolfram sale.

Al rey se le encoge el estómago.

Wolfram lleva un vestido, no, no un vestido, pero Yuuri nunca podría describirlo con propiedad. Es una camisola larga y amplia, la tela (seda con toda seguridad) es tan lista que el exceso de la misma crea muchos pliegues a la altura del torso. La prenda le llega a medio muslo, (deja a la vista más pierna de la que Yuuri suele ver), tiene mangas amplias hasta los codos, (el rey se percata de los bonitos codos que tiene el rubio), y su cuello en forma rectangular deja a la vista las delicadas clavículas, (y cuando Wolfram respira el huequito entre ellas parece inusualmente hipnótico).

La tela es de color verde... a Yuuri se le olvida que Wolfram se ve arrebatadoramente precioso en verde.

Wolfram se aproxima a la cama, le da la vuelta y se acomoda en su espacio. Todo sin mirar a su rey. Después apaga la lamparita de su lado y se da la vuelta para dormir. Lo peor de su camisola de dormir es que tiene una abertura en la espalda, Yuuri supone que para facilitar su acceso y el pensamiento lo hace enrojecer.

Yuuri sabe, aunque no entiende cómo, que en ese instante Wolfram es intocable; tal vez sea el silencio, al que no está acostumbrado, pero algo en el ambiente le dice que su conversación no es bienvenida. Quiere decir algo para ver si el rubio le contesta pero al final se acobarda, decide esperar a que la mañana aligere el ambiente. Con esa idea en mente aparta su libro, apaga la luz y procura acostarse lo más lejos posible de esa espalda que le está hablando a gritos.

 _Dios santo,_ piensael rey con un poquito de pánico, _¿cómo es posible que hasta la espalda de Wolfram sea tan preciosa?_

A Yuuri le cuesta dormir, y es aún peor, porque cuando despierta no hay rubio encaramado a él y no sabe si sentirse ofendido o qué. Al día siguiente Günter sufre por la distracción de su rey; pero Yuuri no hace caso, lo que si hace es ir y preguntarle a Conrart si Wolfram está enfadado con él.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —le inquiere Conrart con tranquilidad.

—No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

—Bueno, Wolf suele ser muy directo cuando algo lo molesta.

—Eso lo sé, por eso es raro, ayer no me dijo nada. Se fue a dormir sin decirme nada, ni siquiera me preguntó si me gustaba su ropa, es lo que usualmente hace, y hoy cuando me levanté ya no estaba ahí.

—¿Cuál ropa?

—Errrg… olvídalo. Ya le preguntaré.

Yuuri intenta olvidarse del asunto pero es imposible, no consigue trabajar en lo que su tutor le pide. Y, como es natural, todos en el castillo se enteran de que el rey se distrae por culpa de su prometido. Hay apuestas abiertas por saber cuánto tiempo conseguirá el rey mantenerse en silencio.

Esa noche Yuuri se va a dormir más temprano, lo que desencadena sonrisitas de complicidad en el castillo, las cuales procuran ser discretas cuando el rey anda cerca.

El rey está haciendo una lista de comentarios que pudieron haber ofendido al rubio, o de cosas que tal vez lo hicieran enfadar, cuando éste entra a la recamara. Está vez el rey está plenamente atento a lo que sucede tras el biombo y está preparado para lo que vendrá, pero cuando su prometido sale no lo hace en la misma camisola del día anterior. Esta es diferente.

A Yuuri se le congela la voz.

El nuevo trajecito no es verde, sino azul oscuro. Está compuesto de dos piezas. La parte de abajo es un pantaloncito corto y holgado, que le llega justo encima de las rodillas donde cintas de color azul lo sujetan para que no se mueva. La parte superior es una camiseta corta, con mangas a medio brazo; ciñe a la perfección la esbelta cintura y hace que Yuuri se dé cuenta de que Wolfram usualmente viste chaquetas largas. También se da cuenta que este conjunto tiene un cuello en semicírculo lo que deja ver un poco más de piel.

Wolfram se sienta en la cama, sin hablarle, y Yuuri se siente traicionado cuando descubre que este conjuntito mantiene la espalda completamente cubierta. Pero esa traición no se compara con la que siente cuando el rubio acomoda su almohada y el movimiento de brazos provoca que la camisa se eleve cinco centímetros revelando la piel de su cintura.

Sucede de forma brevísima; para cuando Yuuri se repone de su sorpresa, el rubio ya se acostó dándole la espalda. Sin moverse demasiado, el rey se acomoda y mira hacia el otro ocupante de la cama. Se pasa la noche mirando. Está seguro de que puede verla. Casi puede sentirla, pero no. No hay espalda a la vista.

Lo que sí hay son muchos patrones circulares en la tela; el rey se pregunta qué tipo de tela es y cómo se sentirá al tacto. Piensa otras cosas, pero procura guardarlas para sí.

Amanece otro día y Yuuri vuelve a despertar con la cama vacía; la indignación que siente es excesiva. Son dos días seguidos de lo mismo y a él no le gusta que le cambien la rutina. Está acostumbrado a los gritos y a despertar con un rubio encaramado; no soporta el trato silencioso.

Ese día los impuestos se quedan olvidados, mientras el castillo entero procura fingir que no se divierte. Las altas y bajas del rey con su prometido son siempre tema de interés entre ellos.

Yuuri se prepara para acostarse por tercera noche consecutiva y, por tercera vez, Wolfram no está ahí. El rey procura no mostrarse impaciente, pero es difícil, es condenadamente difícil no mirar al biombo y pensar en lo que va a ver ahora.

Al final su espera termina y Wolfram llega a paso marcial. El muchacho sigue derecho hacia la mampara de color naranja y se alista para dormir.

Cuando sale, a Yuuri se le para el corazón.

No es justo que la belleza de Wolfram no lleve un letrero de advertencia, porque Yuuri preferiría tener algo de tiempo para prepararse y evitar escenas, como la que ahora está haciendo. Si no babea es porque tiene la boca seca.

El nuevo pijama es una especie de yukata con amplias mangas que caen hasta más de la mitad del brazo. La prenda se mantiene cerrada gracias a una cinta suelta que rodea la cintura del rubio. Yuuri no sabe que es peor, si lo corta que es (porque es cortísima, _cielo santo cortísima_ , parece que toda la tela se fue para las mangas _)_ o que sea de color rojo escarlata (que hace resaltar la inmaculada piel nívea).

A simple vista resulta más sencilla que las otras dos, no está hecha de la misma tela elegante que la primera, ni tiene los delicados patrones de la segunda, pero ésta… _ésta_ tiene un encanto propio.

La cosa no para ahí, porque cuando Wolfram aparta las mantas de su lado y sube su rodilla a la cama, Yuuri experimenta lo que debe ser un infarto. Puede ver la piel del esternón y acaba de percatarse de que Wolfram está usando un pantaloncito corto, tan corto que casi ni se ve, pero que deja a la vista un muslo torneado y desnudo.

Si fuera Günter estaría regando sangre por todos lados.

Pero Wolfram, indiferente al predicamento en el que está, simplemente termina por subirse a la cama, se cubre con las mantas y vuelve a girarse para darle la espalda. La lámpara de su lado se apaga y Yuuri decide que ya fue suficiente.

Aunque primero debe armarse de valor.

—Hm… ¿Wolf?

No hay respuesta, lo cual es decepcionante. Esa decepción lo ánima a intentarlo de nuevo.

—¿Wolf?

La cama cruje cuando rey se gira hacia él y apoya la rodilla en el espacio entre ambos, con una mano se sujeta de la cabecera de la cama mientras la otra intenta armarse de valor para sacudir el hombro del rubio.

Pero no hace falta, porque el muchacho se gira y clava en él sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué?

No suena violento ni enfadado, pero el tono… Yuuri conoce ese tono. Es el tono de voz que dice _estoy esperando._

—Hum… —no es el mejor comienzo, pero al menos no se queda callado, se aclara la voz y vuelve a intentarlo—. ¿Me perdonas?

El rubio frunce las cejas. La arruguita entre ellas le da valor a Yuuri.

—No sé en qué me equivoque, pero si no me lo dices nunca lo sabré. Sabes que no sirvo para estas cosas, pero te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, sea lo que sea.

—…

Yuuri resiste la tentación de retorcerse, también evita comenzar a pedir perdón por todas las faltas que ha cometido en los últimos años.

—…si no te gusta mi ropa, solo tienes que decírmelo.

—Oh… bien. —Ni siquiera intenta excusarse, ahora lo entiende—. ¿Por eso las nuevas pijamas?

—Mi madre me dijo que no te gustaban las anteriores.

—… ya… lo siento, Wolf…

—¿De verdad que no te gustaban?

Suena triste y Yuuri se siente culpable; no quiere darle excusas, así que intenta con la verdad.

—Siendo sinceros creo que no te hacen justicia. La ropa no debería opacar lo bonito que eres.

La pequeña arruguita desaparece y en su lugar hay un breve resoplido de risa.

Con el ambiente más ligero, Yuuri se acomoda en la mitad de la cama y extiende el brazo para apartar las mantas frente a él. Wolfram le frunce el ceño un segundo antes de acomodarse a su lado.

Yuuri se siente feliz, pero se queda quietecito preguntándose si vuelve a tener la libertad de tocar, o si es demasiado pronto y tiene que volver a ganarse el derecho. Wolfram responde a su no pregunta al extender su brazo por encima de él y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Sin perder un segundo, Yuuri hace lo que lleva queriendo hacer desde hace dos noches. Desliza su mano por el antebrazo, acaricia brevemente el codo y finalmente se mete en la manga de la yukata hasta alcanzar la piel de la espalda. Es suavecita y tibia, justo como la recuerda.

—¿Wolf?

—¿Hum?

—¿Te molestaría si te pregunto algo?

—No.

—¿Cuántas pijamas tienes ahora?

—El sastre que recomendó mi madre hizo un total de quince diseños, tanto para verano como invierno, y los confeccionó en varios colores.

—Vaya.

Yuuri utiliza ambos brazos para acercar más al rubio. Sus dedos se embriagan con la piel de terciopelo, hay algo sumamente exótico en tener disponible tanta piel aun estando vestidos.

—¿Wolf?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—¿Qué?

—Puedes negarte si no quieres, ¿eh?

—Muy bien, ¿qué es?

—¿Me dejarías fotografiarte con tus nuevas pijamas?

Wolfram lo mira con extrañeza en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que tu madre las vea?

—¡No!... —Y casi a regañadientes añade—: Son para mí.

Wolfram le sonríe.

—Esa era justamente la intención.

Yuuri no se resiste a la sonrisa, nunca podría.

Y cuando, a la mañana siguiente, el rey y su prometido desayunen en su habitación, habrá muchas sonrisas deambulando por el castillo. Después de todo es enternecedor ser testigo de las discrepancias entre el rey y su príncipe.

[…]

"El amor es una amistad con momentos eróticos."

 **Antonio Gala**

[…]

 _En uno de los álbumes hay una foto faltante justo en el centro de la última hoja, aunque el espacio no está vacío. En su lugar se halla un lirio seco de un color que en otro tiempo fuera azul._

Para el centésimo cumpleaños de Wolfram, Yuuri está decidido a estar en Shin Makoku, pero primero necesita conseguirle un regalo. Cuando vuelve a la tierra, le pide consejo a su madre porque quiere comprarle algo bonito, pero tarde se da cuenta de su error porque su madre lo arrastra de tienda en tienda buscando algo que pueda estar a la altura del rubio. Todo sin éxito.

Dejando de lado todos los aparatos electrónicos, libros, videojuegos y chucherías que usualmente compra para él, Yuuri se queda sin opciones para regalar. Está pensando seriamente en comprarle una espada cuando su madre le sugiere regalarle una prenda de vestir, pero la sugerencia le resulta inútil, porque él, a diferencia de Wolfram, carece de talento para esas cosas; y conociendo el gusto de su madre por las prendas rosas y femeninas, Yuuri se ahorra pedirle su opinión.

Se traga su orgullo y acude con Murata. Su amigo lo escucha con atención y se ríe de él.

—Estoy seguro de que Lord Bielefeld apreciara cualquier cosa que le des.

No es lo que Yuuri desea escuchar; su tristísima cara consigue que Murata suspire.

—No le regales algo que el mismo pueda comprar, y no le des algo que solo te parezca bonito. Los mejores regalos son aquellos que tienen una historia para compartir.

Otro consejo inútil, o al menos así lo piensa Yuuri mientras vuelve a casa. Cuando llega, encuentra a su madre en el recibidor pasando las páginas de su álbum y sonriendo mientras las mira.

 _Una historia para compartir._ Yuuri sonríe porque sabe exactamente cuál será el regalo perfecto.

….

Wolfram tiene el sueño pesado, pero Yuuri consigue sacudirlo lo suficiente para que el rubio se despierte.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Wolf!

—¿Qué hora es?

—Medianoche —le responde con emoción y después, como si la hora no fuera importante, añade—: anda, ábrelo.

Wolfram sigue medio dormido mientras sujeta el paquete envuelto en papel azul brillante. Con movimientos mecánicos rasga el papel con lentitud y abre la caja, dentro hay un pañuelo de color azul eléctrico.

—Por el que perdiste —le dice Yuuri al ver la cara del rubio.

Es difícil que el cerebro recuerde cuando lucha contra las neblinas del sueño, pero Yuuri va y abre las cortinas de la cama y la visión de Wolfram se inunda de azul.

Hay tulipanes de color azul eléctrico por toda la habitación, en grandes floreros junto a la cama y la ventana. Se percata también de las cortinas azules, de la colcha de color azul (la cual no estaba cuando se fue a dormir, de eso está seguro), del pijama azul de Yuuri, que es exactamente igual al suyo.

Wolfram se halla en medio de un prado azul brillante.

El recuerdo aflora a él sin problemas y lo hace sonreír. Toma el pañuelo de su lugar y al hacerlo se da cuenta de lo que hay debajo. Yuuri vuelve con él, se sienta a su lado y lo jala para abrazarlo, mientras ambos contemplan el otro regalo.

—Cuando estoy en la tierra me sirven para recordar, pensé que tal vez te gustaría tener una.

Wolfram acaricia el marco de color caoba.

—No necesito una para recordarte —le dice con tono de voz suave, sintiéndose imposiblemente feliz.

—¿Me la llevo entonces?

—…no.

Yuuri sonríe, estruja al rubio entre sus brazos y reclama su atención. Ese día habrá fiestas y bailes, habrá banquetes y reuniones, pero eso será después. En ese momento están solos, no hay protocolo, no hay etiqueta; se sujetan uno al otro, primero con suavidad…

 _Besar a Wolfram es como un regalo en sí; ese primer contacto es brillante y lento. Yuuri mete las manos en su pelo y se recarga en los almohadones sin soltarlo._

…después con intensidad…

 _Wolfram le responde con ánimo y en algún momento el beso se apresura. Tal vez sea culpa de Yuuri que coloca su mano en la nunca del rubio e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para profundizar el beso, o tal vez sea culpa de Wolfram que ha terminado de girarse y deja que sus manos vaguen libres por el cuerpo que tiene frente a él._

…y finalmente con desesperación…

 _Cuando Yuuri mete las manos bajo el pijama de Wolfram y acaricia el huequito que tiene el rubio en la espalda, a la altura de su cintura, provoca que su compañero suspire. El sonido, pese a ser breve, provoca en Yuuri un deseo feroz. Wolfram le responde con ansia, le contesta con la misma voracidad. Sentir sus manos en su piel es como sentir fuegos artificiales._

No hay nada más delicioso que amar y ser libre para expresarlo.

[…]

"El amor no se domina; se cultiva."

 **Goethe**

[…]

 _Hay un cuadro enmarcado en la habitación del rey, las doncellas lo ven cada mañana cuando limpian el cuarto. Es una imagen simple, en él aparecen los rostros del rey y el príncipe consorte, el fondo que se alcanza a distinguir es azul. Siempre que Yuuri la mira, sueña. El recuerdo está impreso en su memoria y le basta con cerrar los ojos para revivirlo._

No es fácil para él aceptarlo. No sucede de un día para otro y no es una revelación divina. Sucede sin prisa, con la calma y la paciencia que nace de la convivencia, pero cuando Yuuri acepta la indiscutible verdad su miedo se desvanece.

Decide que está listo.

…

Es difícil salir del castillo sin una comitiva que incluya a Günter o a Conrart, es aún más difícil conseguir que el rubio se levante temprano, pero Yuuri no cede y con ayuda de Murata logra salir sin chaperón y con un somnoliento Wolfram a cuestas. La excusa es una cabalgata mañanera pero es tan temprano que el sol ni siquiera ha salido.

Avanzan en silencio envueltos en neblina. Yuuri repasa su discurso una y otra vez, mientras que Wolfram lucha por sacudirse la modorra. Lo de montar no se le da especialmente bien a Yuuri, aunque ha practicado con Conrart desde su llegada, así que cuando su caballo se altera por una avispa no consigue controlarlo a tiempo.

Por suerte para él Wolfram reacciona de inmediato, azuza su caballo y no para hasta que consigue asir las riendas del corcel negro.

Yuuri le agradece con voz temblorosa y como no soporta seguir arriba, baja del animal notando que las piernas le tiemblan. Wolfram desmonta con él y después de atar las riendas se acerca para palmearle la espalda.

—Debilucho—le dice el rubio sin enfado, ofreciéndole su pañuelo azul para que se limpie el sudor de la frente.

Yuuri se ríe, el sonido es tembloroso y estrangulado.

—Lo sé.

El silencio cae. Yuuri intenta recuperar el valor, trata de sacudirse el espanto; ayuda la mano que traza círculos en su espalda, pero se siente inestable. Se quedan ahí, sin decirse nada, mientras los primeros rayos del sol brillan en el horizonte. El espectáculo es asombroso: Naranjas, morados y rojos; el cielo negro se transforma en un mar de color. El campo brilla en tonalidades azules pues un sinfín de tulipanes de color celeste resplandecen con la luz del sol.

—Soy un debilucho.

Wolfram se gira para mirarlo pero Yuuri se afana en contemplar el cielo.

—Lo soy—repite mientras su interior se sacude, aunque el miedo que siente ahora es diferente. —No me gusta serlo, pero es obvio. Tienes toda la razón.

—Yuuri…

—No no no… lo admito. Soy un debilucho. Intento no serlo, intento hacer lo mejor, no quiero avergonzar a nadie, no quiero decepcionar a nadie.

—Todos lo saben.

Yuuri gira su rostro para mirarlo y le dice—No quiero decepcionarte a ti.

Wolfram lo mira con esos imposibles ojos verdes. Joyas esmeraldas, cálidas y seguras. Yuuri siempre se preguntará si el rubio siente el mismo temblor en su corazón cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

—No lo harás.—sus palabras desbordan firmeza y seguridad; son tranquilizantes.

—¿Aunque sea un debilucho?

—Para ayudarte en eso estoy yo.

—Pero no quiero depender de ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es injusto.

—¿En qué forma?

—Tú mereces lo mejor. Mereces… no sé… mereces… lo mereces todo.

—Tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Pues entonces no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Yuuri se aturulla. —Pues que mereces un compañero por el cual no tengas que estar preocupándote las veinticuatro horas del día. Mereces alguien que sea elegante y sofisticado. Mereces alguien… mereces a un rey.

—Yuuri, tú eres el Maoh.

—Pero uno debilucho.

—Pero eres honesto y juicioso. Te preocupas por tus súbditos e intentas involucrarte en sus vidas. Eres un buen rey, Yuuri.

—Hay mucho que no sé…

—Para eso estamos mis hermanos y yo. Para eso está Günter. Ellos no esperan que lo sepas todo.

—No me refiero al gobierno, sé que eso debo aprenderlo… pero bueno, no hablo de eso… no sé… —Yuuri nota que se pone rojo, tiene ganas de olvidarse del asunto y salir corriendo pero se arma de valor y lo suelta.—No sé cómo ser tu prometido.

Wolfram frunce el entrecejo; sorprendentemente Yuuri encuentra el gesto encantador.

—¿No entiendes…?

—Sé lo que es—le suelta Yuuri un tanto abochornado, pero no se amilana—quiero decir, sé lo que significa; pero tampoco tengo claro… no sé… a veces siento… a veces creo que es más bien una situación semiformal… en realidad no tengo… no me queda claro…

Las palabras se le atragantan y no consigue decir nada que sea medianamente coherente. No ayuda que Wolfram lo mire como si estuviera esperando a que termine de hablar, cuando en realidad Yuuri desea que lo interrumpa y termine con su bochorno; pero Wolfram es la clase de persona que espera con paciencia aunque su interlocutor se esté poniendo un poquitín más rojo a cada segundo que pase. Al final Yuuri consigue escupir un nervioso:

—No sé cómo ser el prometido que mereces.

Hay un parpadeo incrédulo de parte de Wolfram antes de que le diga:

—¿No se supone que esa es mi línea?

Yuuri tartamudea su sorpresa y durante unos diez minutos discuten sobre quien es menos apto y quien necesita mejorar. No es una conversación muy brillante. Al final Wolfram le inquiere:

—¿Me has traído aquí para decirme que no sabes ser un buen prometido?

—Eh… pues no exactamente así… más bien… quería decirte… bueno… en realidad… no está yendo como pensé… pero aun así… el punto es que… estoy listo.

—¿Listo?

—Sí. Listo. Estoy listo.

—Listo.

—Sí.

—…. ¿para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué?... ¿No me digas que tenemos que hacer todo el teatro?... ¿no podemos saltarnos esa parte?... ¿es necesario que te lance una cachetada para que seamos prometidos oficiales?

—Somos prometidos oficiales.

—Sí, bueno, tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

Wolfram se le queda mirando. No es una mirada amenazadora, ni una expresión de absoluto desdén, es pura curiosidad. Yuuri intenta no retorcerse de agonía ante esos maravillosos ojos verdes, pero entonces el rubio hace la pregunta que provoca que el poco autocontrol que existe dentro de él se esfume como si fuera humo.

—¿Me estás diciendo qué estás listo para planear nuestra boda?

—¡Nooo! No bodas. Cero bodas… No ahora por lo menos… pero lo que intento decirte es que en un futuro… sí… en un futuro sí estaré de acuerdo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces?

Yuuri se muerde la lengua, tendrá que aprender que Wolfram es muy malo para las sutilezas verbales. Tendrá que aprender que a veces debe tomar la iniciativa.

Esta es la primera vez que lo hace.

—¿Estará mal si te beso?

Le sorprende su audacia, le sorprende que pueda seguir funcionando mientras su cuerpo hierve de vergüenza y agonía; pero su recompensa es maravillosa: La forma como los ojos verdes se abren en sorpresa, la forma como su boca se entreabre sin palabras, y la expresión de absoluto estupor.

Wolfram tartamudea un momento antes de carraspear y decir:

—… sí lo quieres.

Pasaran los años y habrá fiestas, reuniones y bodas; habrá muchos más momentos mejor ejecutados y más ambiciosos; pero ese momento siempre será dulce. Sin importar el paso del tiempo el recuerdo goza del afecto limpio, desborda nerviosismo y emoción, es completo y eterno.

En ese día Yuuri pierde el pañuelo azul de Wolfram, uno de sus caballos escapa sin que ellos se percaten siquiera, y medio castillo entra en pánico cuando descubren que al rey no se le encuentra en ninguna parte. También es el día en que Yuuri consigue comprender a qué viene tanto jaleo con los primeros besos y por qué la inexperiencia puede ser terrible y maravillosa a la vez. Es el día en que Yuuri adquiere la única foto desenfocada de su repertorio.

En la foto se distingue un fondo de tulipanes azules, pero en el centro, ocupando todo el espacio disponible, se halla el rostro bello y joven del príncipe consorte, tiene su cabeza pegada a la del rey y éste tiene la cabeza vuelta hacia él como si estuviera besando su mejilla.

Es la única foto que no se distingue nítidamente, pero es preciosa y guarda un lugar especial en la habitación del rey. Y en el corazón de sus protagonistas.

[…]

Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama.

 **O. K. Bernhardt**

….

Y se acabo. FELICES FIESTAS.


End file.
